


A Kiss Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: If We Were Villains - M.L. Rio
Genre: M/M, au where uhhh everyone is happy, colin is secretly a 40 year old soccer mom, this is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander sometimes had his romantic moments, but usually they were ruined right after.





	A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I was having a lot of spacing issues so I hope it turned out okay! This is my first time writing for If We Were Villians, so I decided to just do something short and sweet :)

To Colin, Alexander was many things besides a boyfriend, entertaining and comedic being the most prevalent qualities. He loved those traits and all the others that came with them, but sometimes he wished the stand up comedian in Alexander would sit down and let the cheesy romantic side take the stage every once in a while. 

     It wasn’t that Colin didn’t appreciate his sense of humor. It was just that sometimes it ruined those rom-com like moments that Colin secretly lived for; can’t a guy be swept off his feet without a shitty pun immediately following it? 

     Such a case was when they had spent a couple hours together, simply sitting outside and chattering away about whatever came to their bored minds. Alexander, being the gentleman he was, insisted on walking Colin back to his room since it was late and “a pretty young thing like himself shouldn’t be out this late alone.” 

     “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Colin asked once they approached the door. 

     “Of course,” Alexander grinned at him. Afterwards, he pulled Colin into an embraced and kissed his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture and lean into the hug. 

     “And what was that for?” Colin teased. The sincerity of the moment made his heart feel overwhelmed with affection. 

      “Because,” Alexander began, “in this house, we always kiss our homies goodnight.” The romantic aspect was ruined, but he did laugh along with his boyfriend. Besides, kissing your homies goodnight was appreciated, even if bad jokes ensued.


End file.
